Ultraseven (character)
"DWUAH" —''Dan Moroboshi's transformation call'' Ultraseven '''is the second Ultra being to come to Planet Earth (first and only in the spin-offs). He came to our planet after being sent to guard the Wilky Way, but this planet called his attention and arrived here, he took the aappereance of a brave man and renamed his name as Dan Moroboshi. Ultraseven protected Earth for a long time, but in the end his power was draining, and he could die at any moment, and left Earth in a tragic ending without being able to say good-bye by his team members of the Ultra Garrison. However, at later times he returned to Earth to assist his other brothers in catastrophic events, fighting against mighty aliens like Alien temperor and Yapool. He later was revealed to have a son, named Ultraman Zero, who became one of the most skilled Ultras from the Land of Light. History A soldier from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78 , 340 was originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits a planet that captivates him, our very own Earth, and on his first visit, saves the life of a young mountain climber named '''Jiro Satsuma, who nearly fell to his death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. Instead of combining with him, like Ultraman did to Science Patrol member Hayata, 340 makes himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro (with more casual civvies), but renames himself "Dan Moroboshi" to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (and anyone else for that matter), he saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. During his time on Earth Ultraseven eventually faced several moral dilemas, seperating his series as darker at times, such as when mankind destroyed entire alien cities, or when they weapons testing devastated another planet creating a vengeful monster who ultimately a victim and humanity's folly. Near the end of his stay on Earth, Seven found his power were weakening, he was eventually contacted by his Superior who explained that his weakness was a result of all his injuries pilling up and that he had to return to the Land of Light and seek attention. However Seven refused as the Earth was under attack from the Aliens from planet Goth and their Monster Pandon. Ultraman Neos In Ultraman Neos, a similar character named Ultra Seven 21 appears. Ultraman Mebius He appears in episode 46 and 50. His first appearance was during the battle with member of the four heavenly kings, Glozam. Dan appeared shrtly after Mebius was beaten and left a frozen statue. During this crises he befriended GUYS' member Konomi Amagai, assuring her the Mebius was alive and that she was not useless. When GUYS began their operation to free Mebius Dan transformed and held of Glozam while Mebius was freed. Together they battled the undead alien, but it was ultimately Konomi with her modified METEOR that ended the immortal. Later at the end of the series during the battle against Emperion, Seven helped the other Ultra Brothers with freeing the sun from it rock casing the emperor had coated it with and had a telepathic conversation with Crew GUYS, encouraging them to keep fighting, allowing them to revive mebius and best the all powerful alien. Ultraseven X In Ultraseven X, some unknown aliens discovered in an alternate Earth a portal that led to the Planet Earth of the original timeline from M78. Ultraseven discovered this, and after entering the portal, he discovered the aliens evil plots, and found a young man named Jin, who was unconsciouns in a lake with his girlfriend, and took him as a temporal Human host. However, Jin lost his memories and had to pass through many events to recover them. Stats Powers/Abilities *Eye Slugger: Ultraseven’s primary attack is the Eye Slugger. He is capable of removing the crest on his head and throwing it, slicing through just about anything before returning to him. He can even remove the Eye Slugger and use it as a blade or club if desired. *Emerium Ray: By charging up energy, Ultraseven can fire a green Emerium Ray from the jewel on his forehead. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely vaporizing weakened opponents in a green explosion. Often used to destroy alien craft too far to reach quickly with his Eye Slugger. *Wide Shot: Ultraseven can charge energy in his arms and then fire it from his arm when in a L-Shape. This beam can do tremendous damage and even vaporize weaker opponents. It is his strongest attack *Speed: Ultraseven can move as phenominal speeds, often in the form of a red blur of light History A hero from another world and a legendary fighter, Ultraseven’s world be free of threats for years until a parallel world discovered a gateway to his, via the Aqua Project. On that parallel world, mankind was unknowingly controlled by an invisible force, who then sought to spread their influence to Seven's reality. Two humans native to the other dimension, discovered the plot of invasion and were attacked as they attempted to stop, Jin and Elea. Elea and Jin fell into the water, Jin was mortally wounded from taking shiedling his lover from several blaster bolts. In the water, as they sank Elea’s prayers reached the giant from another world who was using the gateway between their worlds. He’d revive Jin and merge with him, granting him his power, but the human would lose his memories, while Seven would enter a self induced coma, less his powerful mind overtake and destroy the human's consciousness. Jin awoke in his apartment with Elea where he was told he was the world’s savior. After this, Jin was gifted with the Ultra Eye that would allow him to call on the power of Ultraseven X. His first opponent was the gigantic Galkimes and his masters, but the creature was no match for the giant’s strength and firepower. It, and the invaders, were vanquished. More and more aliens would appear on the Earth, a few invaders and several victims of circumstance, all of them being destroyed, returned home or for the lucky few, found a home on Earth, thanks to Ultraseven, Jin, Elea, and the two DEUS agents Kei and S.However, as the time of invasion of the other world came closer, so did the final battle. Twisting information, the Shadow Rulers targeted Elea, the last surviving member of the Aqua project team, and the only human who knew of their influence. The hit list also extended to Jin when his investigation started to get to close and Kei and S when they joined them in their crusade. The split into four groups, Jin and Elea, and S and Kei, who would target two facilities vital to the Shadow rulers control of the Earth and the Aqua project. During the journey Jin and Elea where met upon by Mech-Graykess, one of the drones of the alien invaders. Ultraseven X was summoned to fight three of the spider-like creatures, but was overpowered due to Jin inexperience. The creatures held him in place with their webs and repeatedly battered him with energy blasts. During this time Jin was contacted telepathically by the Shadow Rulers who excused their presence as necassary by simple nature as well as their invasion. No longer needing the red giant the three drones defeated Ultraseven. The giant was down, and as Jin laid motionless, Elea revealed to him the true origins of the giant and why his memories were gone. Ultraseven awoke after hearing her, taking over the body of Jin and he quickly transformed again, this time obliterating the three creatures with little trouble before killing fourth drone and tunneling into the ground and entering the underground lair in which the rest were located. Firing away with his Eye Slugger and Wide Shot, he killed the rest of the Graykess, causing all their machines on the planet to crash and burn and saving the Earth but not before rushing of to safe Kei and S from their bomb as they destroy the data relay station. His work done, his, and the parallel world were safe now. He returned to Elea, resting Kei and S safely on the ground before seperating from his host and giving a fully healed Jin back to Elea, alive and well. He returned home, to his own world, in the form of Dan Moroboshi to be with the one he loved: Anne. Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero, and informed him that he and the Ultra Brothers will stand against the monsters. The Brothers arrived, Ultraseven, leading his brothers, fought against his old nemesis Pandon. After a short battle, Seven used his signature move, the Eye Slugger, and finished off Pandon, cutting it in half. The powers and weapons of Ultra Seven Unlike most other Ultramen, Ultra Seven does not demonstrate any of the time constraints that plague most of the other heroes of the Ultra Series. On occasion however, the green Beam Lamp on his forehead would begin blinking in a similar fashion to the Color Timer that the other Ultras had. However, this tended to occur when Ultra Seven was in mortal danger, suggesting it warned him how badly weakened he was rather than how much time he had left to fight. This is similar to some of the more recent Ultras, whose timers acted as an indicator of battle damage rather than time limit. Powers/Abilities *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultra Seven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultra Seven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as an "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultra Seven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultra Seven" (2005). *'Emerium Beam': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultra Seven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn to his chest while his right arm was outstretched, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Wide Shot': Ultra Seven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultra Seven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his rig ht arm bent). He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultra Seven can just pose his arms into a L-style and does not drain his energy. Of course, this style will not be as powerful as the one needs to drain his own energy. *'Capsule Monsters': When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye (see Transformation below) has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Mikuras, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultra Seven once used one of the capsules to incapacitate a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters from Ultraman Mebius. *'Ring Shot': When Ultra Seven is severely depleated of energy, he will use the ring shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together. And very quickly, a ring shaped beam zips through his palms attempting to slice through his enemy. *'Handmill Ray': Ultra Seven can fire an mini energy beam from his hand. Although it's not quiet strong to kill enemies it can be fired continously by both hands in rapid succession. *'Ultra Knock Tactics': Ultra Seven can fire energies into the eye slugger then fire the eye slugger towards enemies. It has a very high explosive effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *'Ultra S.O.S': Like all other Ultra-Crusaders, Ultra Seven can send a green S.O.S flashing in the sky when he needs assistance. His is different from Ultraman Ace's since Ace's flashes blue. *'Ultra Splitter': Like Baltan Seijin, Seven can split into many forms to confuse an opponent. This is usually to dirve an opponent into circles. This move takes up one minute of his energy supply and is used against teleporting enemies. *'Size Change': Seven can change his size from microscopic to his proper giant size. His stance for this is to cross his arms in front his waist and bring them up, having his upright arms to his sides **'The Seven Shrink': Ultra Seven shrank himself and entered a cannon. He was then fired at his opponent like a bullet. *'Eye Beams': Ultra Seven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric boltlike beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *'Multiple Eye Sluggers': When the eye slugger is removed, the eye slugger can be copied when the eye slugger is shooted by a beam. This ability is also seen in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers *'Fire Kick': Ultra Seven leaps up and twists in the air and his leg turns into fire and slices through the opponent. *'Solar Recharge': With the armor on his chest and arms ultraseven constantly absorbs solar energy, but if he is weakened from battle he can simply turn to the sun and gather up more energy. Therefore, at night and in complete darkness he works under a time limit like other Ultra's *'Flight': Like all Ultras Seven can fly through the air under his own power, often at great speeds Transformation Ultra Seven transformed from Dan Moroboshi to his true form using an artifact called the "Ultra Eyes." In the Canadian English-dubbed series, this artifact was renamed the "Task-Mask." When he applied this artifact to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples(which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultra Seven would emerge seconds later. Gallery Ultrmn Svn Leo.JPG|Seven in Ultraman Leo. (You may notice there are no ears in this helmet.) Ultrmn Svn Hss.JPG|Heisei seven Ultraman Seven.jpg Wallpaper do Ultraseven.jpg Ultra seven emerium beam.jpeg Jack seven.jpg seven.jpg seven pose.jpg ultraseven .jpg seven emelium ray.jpg Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Allies